101 Ouranian Nights
by sakikura
Summary: Fanfic100: 100 moments for our favourite Host Club. Anything is possible if you only dare to dream. A dash of romance, a sprinkle of humour...
1. Losing Oneself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters associated with it. Nope, not at all. For which I am rather pleased (it can get a little repetitive after a while don't you think?)

You'll hear this 100 times over the next 99 chapters, so you'll probably be pretty used to it by the end. Well, here it is: **read and review please**. Flames are used to keep warm on cold winter nights.

* * *

Introductions

It had all started with getting lost.

So simple a notion, yet so complex and tangled within itself. To take the West Wing or the East Wing? The decision in the end was of little importance; after all, when one is lost, details do not seem _quite_ so important.

Could it be that had only been chance; that she managed to stumble upon the Third Music Room?

In that moment when she gently eased down the door handle and peeked into the room -this was when _their_ story had truly begun. When she had taught them how to live with all of their heart and all their soul, this was when they had opened their eyes from the first time and been born for real. She had appeared without warning into their dull lives like a shooting star across the night's sky; illuminating their worlds with colour and a glimpse of new hope.

A hope of unconditional love. A hope of undying faith in them and the understanding of their complex persons that they so desperately needed. She gave this all to them…secretly…silently, without asking for anything in return. Hidden behind a façade of indifference, she kept a vigilant eye over all of them, forever the watchful mother. She was preparing her children and teaching them compassion, and love, before sending out into the world with her blessing.

The way that she changed their whole beings, their whole _existence_… In a building full of many rooms, each one grander than the next... Could it really have been only chance that she had stumbled across the Third Music Room?

xxx

Being lost is really a rather an ambiguous notion, so can you_ truly_ tell for certain? One insignificant moment and you are safe and secure, the very next you have traded your sense of familiarity, in return for a vague uncertainty. It is such an unpredictable type of _wonder_, tinged with a smattering of fear. Full of doubt, full of unknown possibilities. What might life hold in store for you behind the next closed door?

* * *

**AN:** Vague and without a lot of of detail, this is what an introduction is all about, right? I hope I left you wanting more and I hope I've caught you so you'll continue to read. If not...well, I had my chance. Thank you regardless, for taking the time to read my humble fanfic. Collection of 100 fics with 100 themes.

Thanks, and please review!


	2. Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review**

* * *

It was a love shape that no one had ever heard to before.

What it was exactly, Kyouya mused to himself -looking down on the Host Club members as they trapezed around the great ballroom- was frankly, a mess. He stood atop the balcony that overlooked the ball, his eyes spying out the two twins and Tamaki as they fought over who would dance with Haruhi. Nearby, many other girls in rich and lavish dresses hovered around the three squabbling members, obviously also hoping for a dance.

His eyes slid over to Hunny and Mori. They seemed quite happy, he noted dryly, despite the chaos that was happening around them. If only...to be as oblivious as Hunny. They said that ignorance was bliss, and the small senior was certainly an excellent example of this.

Tamaki let out a cry of indignity, as Haruhi –obviously irritated by their antics- walked off to dance with another unknown member of the school, leaving the three of them staring after her. Kyouya sighed. Tamaki was _evidently_ smitten by the young girl, yet he seemed to be the only one who didn't see it.

Hikaru also had noticeable affection for her, and had already confessed and asked her out once. Kaoru on the other hand, seemed to swing to both sides, erratically, like a pendulum on a broken clock. He was torn between his strong, undying love for Haruhi, and his love and loyalty towards his brother.

Haruhi was, of course, oblivious to all.

He sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. If you also threw in the hordes of girls who chased after all four of them –unbeknownst of the fact that Haruhi was a girl- Well…

Kyouya shook his head resignedly. This prestigious, highly respected school was in fact, a giant, twisted cooking pot of unrequited love, and shapes of all monstrosities. There would be a lot of broken hearts in the next couple of weeks. Was not all fair in love and _war_? For once, Kyouya had nothing to say. He decidedly washed his hands on the matter, and simply wished them all the best. They would need it.

But then again...

Had he nothing to say of the treacherous feelings that were budding, unbidden, in his _own_ heart?

Love was truly a cruel master.

And it seemed to love the rich and prestigious the most.

* * *

**AN:** Read and review please!


	3. Making History

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, be it in manga form, anime form or in the form of those disturbing dreams you recieve when your mind has become polluted with horrifc images of Tamaki in a loincloth. -shudder-

**Please read and review.** You know the drill. Enjoy.

* * *

It started with just the six of them. The six most distinguished, most high-ranking students, in a sea of distinguished high-ranking students. They came from the most powerful of families, the most influential of businesses. The world was their oyster and they had it worshipping at their feet. However, despite all their glory, they were not happy.

Two of them were closed in a world of their own, rigidly cold in their refusal to let a single person to understand them.

Another was a realist -manipulative, and very sly. For everything he did, it was always done for one reason, and one reason alone. To benefit _him_. He never let anyone get the better of him. No one could truly know what he was thinking. He never let anyone get close to him. He made associates, not friends.

Yet another had a pure heart, but had many misfortunes beaten down upon him.

_Loss. _

_Sorrow. _

_Tragedy._

_ Hate._

The six of them were united by only one of them; a dreamer and a visionary. Together, they formed the Host Club, a club that was designed to serve and help others. To some, it was a foolish notion, and they scorned the idea, ridiculing him.

In the end, they joined anyway.

The club proved to live up to its name. It helped other people, but what the six members failed to realize was that it also helped them. Unconsciously in their trials, unbeknownst in their journey…

_They had changed._

_-  
_

_Separately,_ they were but human.

_Together,_ they had the means to change the tides of the earth.

* * *

**AN: **Ho hum... Whaddaya think? Review please if you liked it, complain please if you hated it. The author serves the people. Thank yous.


	4. A Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

'I really like you Hikaru! Please go out with me!'

The two of them smirked at the girl whose face was as red as a tomato. Foolish girl. Their eyes met and they shared a knowing look. Simultaneously, they turned back to the girl.

'You say that you like me-'

'-but how can we know for sure?'

The girl looked startled as the twins finished the other's sentences. They enjoyed seeing the looks on the faces of the girls, the hurt and confusion every time they broke her oh-so-pitiful heart. Of course, every one of those girls proved to be the fakes they were in the end. They could never really love _them._ If they knew who they really were. If they could truly understand them. If they could distinguish between the two of them and love each for who they were as individuals.

Perhaps there would be a chance-

Maybe this girl…?

'You have to prove that you really like me-'

'by showing that you can tell me apart from Kaoru.'

They smirked mockingly, and opened their mouths to chorus in harmony.

_Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game._

They were all the same in the end.

xxx

It amused them as to how fickle these creatures were. They chased shamelessly after two beings that they did not truly understand, claiming that they loved them and that they would do anything for them. How could they love a person they didn't even know? How could they give their hearts to a person who they couldn't even find?

They all failed in the end. It was amusing to see their tears as they were rejected one by one.

A secret that they never revealed, was that it also fascinated them. The sheer perplexity of a girl's heart. They would blindly offer it to them as meek as a baby lamb, and watch willingly as they shattered it before their very eyes.

Hikaru told his brother once that he had a strange desire to lay his head over the girl's chest, to listen in wonder as her heart broke at the mercy of their words. Kaoru had agreed with a nod of his head.

It amazed and perplexed them, the mystery of a girl's heart. Which was why they would keep on breaking them, until they discovered a girl who could explain the phenomenon for them to understand. When that time came, then they would realize and their world would be opened. But until then…

_Let's play a game._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** Ooh, creepy twins or what? Anyway, review please! Thanks!


	5. Forever and a Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

His family had served the Haninozuka family for generations after generations.

Ever since the very beginning, further than anyone could ever remember, the Morinozuka family had served the Haninozuka. It had been this way forever, and so forever it would remain. Not even marriage to become blood kin could severe this bond.

It had always been a simple snapshot scene. Where there was a Haninozuka, there would always be a Morinozuka beside them. A black and gold pattern, engraved into the stone of tradition.

Mori for one, could not imagine anything else. He had been assigned to the small, golden haired boy as far back as he could remember, since he had been a young child. His duty, to guard and protect him from all harm. Growing up together, he felt a protectiveness for the young, cake-loving boy, who had often trailed around after him as a kid, toting his stuffed rabbit 'Usa-chan' with him wherever he went. It had become a habit as they played together, an arrangement of dark haired boy, blue eyed angel and stuffed pink rabbit, marching vigilantly onwards until the end of time.

xxx

Now that they were older, Mori still never left his side. All throughout elementary school, junior high, and now high school, Mori and Hunny had always been together. They shared the most intimate of moments either had ever experienced -they lived their lives as two parts of a whole.

With the addition of a certain pink bunny of course.

Mori was convinced that if Hunny ever died on one fateful day, he would most probably take his life with him, to serve him even in death. Hunny was his life. He was what he lived for, and breathed for. To some it may sound obsessive, a rather severe obedience. Maybe to some it would be slavery but to Mori, it was freedom.

A pure and untouchable freedom.

xxx

Hunny stood at the window, gazing out into the streaked colours of the rising sun. Mori stood beside him, silent and tall, a simple picture that was engraved into the heart of the world.

_Mori? Hunny asked. How long will you stay with me?_

_I'll always stay with you, he replied._

He made this simple vow. He would stay with him forever.

_Forever and a day._

* * *

**AN:** Meeep. (O.o) (+_+) (=.o) Writing this fanfiction has made this author go a bit crazy.

Review please. Tell me what you think!

Have I gotten better? \(^.^)/

Worse?! (+_+)"

Please review! Tell Me!!!


	6. Health and Healing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review.** Thanks

* * *

He was a dreamer. He was the most highly respected character in the whole of the famous Ouran High School, and was held in great regard by many of his peers. He had the means to influence the world.

_He was but a boy. A boy with a tragic past._

-o-

'Mommy? Are you sick?'

'Yes cherie. Mommy is very sick.'

'Oh.'

Little Tamaki Suoh climbed carefully onto his mother's lap, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head against her chest, listening to the fleeting cries of her heart. It fluttered inside her ribcage like a trapped butterfly trying feebly to escape. He looked up worriedly, his eyes huge and round, as his mother's frail body shuddered violently. She inhaled sharply, a horrible rasping sound as she grasped for air. Tamaki held her gently, his head tucked into the bowed hollow of her neck. He looked up suddenly as two maids rushed into the room. One of them gently lifted him off his mother.

'Master Suoh, please come with me.'

'But, my mommy-'

No matter, he relented, the woman holding his hand firmly as he watched his mother being escorted out of the room, supported by the other maid. Once his mother had gone, he stared down at the floor, tears welling in his eyes.

'Why is Mommy sick?' he asked, turning to stare questioningly up at the maid, his eyes wide and sad.

'I…I don't know, Master Suoh.'

Tamaki let go of the maid's hand –it dropped to her side with no resistance. He walked slowly out of the room, leaving the maid staring numbly after him.

-o-

Tamaki walked through the house, staring hollowly in front of him, but not seeing. Maids and servants dropped their eyes as they saw him, bowing respectfully before moving quickly away, their eyes boring into his back as he walked down through the corridors.

He opened a door and stepped into a room. The room was dark as the curtains were drawn and the features of the sparse furniture in it were muted. The decaying smell of death hung limply in the air. Tamaki walked quickly over to a shadowed figure that lay in the bed in the centre of the room, her body thin and skeletal. He knelt down by her side and took one of her hands in his.

'Mother…'

The woman smiled weakly at him, moving a trembling hand upwards to caress his face. Tamaki tried not to shudder. Her hand felt as cold and as papery as a corpse. She rasped in a breath, opening her mouth with much exertion. She began to speak.

'Oh Tamaki, I-I'm sorry…'

'Stop.' Tamaki raised his hand, cutting her off. 'You shouldn't be talking right now.'

He stared numbly into her eyes, which were dull and clouded with the pain of sickness. They were the eyes of a dying woman.

'Tamaki…'

He turned away from her as she inhaled with much effort, her body rattling and shivering like wind whistling through dead trees.

He didn't want to hear what she had to say anymore. He was leaving her, and she was the one who had given the command. He had fought and argued and threatened to kill himself and worse, but she had not been swayed. He was to go. And he would never see her again.

He stood up and walked towards the door, his will to live becoming weaker and weaker with every dragging step. It was agony, to have to leave her like this, to be helpless to fight against it at all. His heart and soul were protesting and ripping themselves into pieces in their torment.

By the end of the day, he would have no more heart. He would be a hollow corpse, empty inside save for his despair, had anyone cared to cut him open and take a glimpse inside. It would save him the trouble.

He could not feel anything.

-o-

But of course, fate was not that forgiving.

The young boy could not hate his mother forever. As much as he tried, as much as he endeavoured, he couldn't bring himself to do it in the end. Against his will, his heart repented of its selfish behaviour and his soul flung itself down in submission, begging for forgiveness for its sinful actions.

He was just...not that kind of a person. Maybe it was because in his heart, he knew that his mother had done it for his sake. Maybe it was because it his mind, he could still remember all the unconditional acts of love that she had shown him throughout his childhood.

Whatever the reason, his wounds healed. What doesn't kill you would only make you stronger and he became stronger as a result. His distant memories of his mother -instead of a knife, jarring into his heart- became a source of support and nurturing for him. Whatever he did, he did for her.

No matter how many times he was struck down, he remembered his mother's love for him and he stood back up. He was struck down again and again, until he was cut open and crying out in pain and remorse. But every time, he crawled back onto his feet...and stood. Swaying -barely standing, yes- an sighing whisper of a passing breeze could have felled him. But nevertheless, stand he did.

He became a source of inspiration for others, others who had also drowned themselves deep into despair and shadowed emotions. He taught them how to heal, just as he had healed, and rekindled their flames of life.

He formed a Host Club, a club designed to serve others. To grace his mother, who had first taught him how to love.

Looking at a glance, the club appeared foolish and superficial. But beneath its pretty veils and many frivolities, it held a much deeper meaning...

_...Welcome to the Host Club, how may we serve you today?_

A support for the despairing. A spring of refreshment for the weary. For health and healing...

...in hopes that his mother would one day get better.

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Well, I haven't got much to say for this. Review if you may though. I love your feedback. Thanks!

Ho hum...

(0.0) -mickey mouse! hehe, don't blame me, I'm still a child...


	7. Everyday Magic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

Haruhi did not believe in magic. Not one bit. She was a very practical and down-to-earth-girl by nature, who was not at all romantic, and generally scorned all the possibilities of love at first sight altogether.

So why was it that there was something about that particular day…

…that seemed almost..._magical?_

She sighed, blaming it on the lack of sleep she had received ever since joining the Host Club. Haruhi had come to the conclusion a long time ago that being exposed the Host Club members constant annoyances was decidedly bad for one's health. Its impact on _her_ general well-being seemed to be finally taking effect.

She decided that she was going crazy as a result and wondered almost whimsically what it might be like. Besides, after all she had been through in that club, she didn't really think that she should care, right? No doubt, Tamaki's strange perspectives of pretty things like snow and beautiful people were finally setting in. She wondered how long it would be before she started reciting those flowery speeches just like the flamboyant Host King.

She sighed blissfully. Oh well, the day was perfect and the sun's golden rays of light were angled _just _right, so that they shone down over her back and shoulders, warming them nicely. The sun had also cast shafts of shimmering light over the whole room, picking out the most lovely features and causing them to light up in a beautiful symphony of radiance. If she was to go crazy, well, she might as well not fight it. She'd just sit there and just enjoy the peaceful scene in pleasure. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got a chance like this to relax and just let her troubles slooowly unwind-

'HARUHI!'

Haruhi looked up, annoyed at having been interrupted from her little moment of euphoria. Just when she'd been happily accepting her fate, she'd been _rudely_ pulled back to the real world. She groaned. Life was so not fair.

Especially to her.

'Haruhi my darling daughter!' Haruhi sighed as Tamaki rushed towards her, the twins snapping closely at his heels. He engulfed her in a life-smothering glomp of doom. Haruhi struggled for air, breathing in a life-saving breath. At that moment, Kaoru and Hikaru also decided to join in with the love. Haruhi flopped lifelessly, concentrating on saving her breath for living rather than wasting it in futile attempts to escape.

And people asked her why she didn't believe in magic.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading, please review!


	8. The True You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Kyouya was a two-sided, -no make that four-sided- manipulative, sly, cunning, _evil _young man. He was, one could say, the dark side of Tamaki and the Host Club. Tamaki was the side that was charming, honest, open and kind -he was the Host King. Kyouya was the opposite. He was Tamaki's rotten side. He was the Shadow King.

Muahaha…

-o-

'Kyouya?' Kyouya looked up to see Haruhi walking towards him. 'There you are.' Kyouya quickly reassembled his face so he had the look of a calm and reserved Host Club member. He shut his notebook with a snap, glancing up to face Haruhi.

'Is something wrong?' he inquired.

'Um…Tamaki's refusing to come out of the changing room. He keeps declaring something about his face being ruined. We've tried everything to get him to come out and Hikaru said to fetch you because you might be able to…' Haruhi trailed off, glancing at him sheepishly. '…um, threaten him or something?'

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

'Well, not exactly-' Haruhi said quickly, waving her hands in defence. 'I'm just telling you what Hikaru said.'

'I'll see what I can do.' Kyouya pushed up his glasses smartly before walking in the direction of the changing rooms. Haruhi followed after him, looking doubtful.

-o-

'Yo, Kyouya!' The twins greeted him casually. They were slouching against the door frame to the changing rooms, looking bored. Hunny and Mori stood nearby. Hunny looked distressed, while Mori was trying to comfort him –without much success.

'Kyouya! Tama won't come out!' Hunny wailed tearfully, hurtling into Haruhi's surprised arms.

Kyouya sighed. 'I'll see what I can do.' He walked briskly into the changing rooms, shutting the door behind him.

There was a pause. The other club members looked at each other.

After a while, Hikaru spoke. 'What do you think he's doing in there?'

'I don't know. It's awfully quiet.'

'Well, at least Tamaki's stopped wailing.'

A pause.

'W-what if…Tamaki's dead?'

'What? Don't be ridiculous.'

There was a silence.

A looong silence.

Kaoru, Hikaru and Hunny ran quickly over to the door, pressing their ears against it. 'Do you hear anything?'

'Nope.'

Another pause.

'It doesn't really sound like anyone's in there at all.'

The three of them sprang back as the door suddenly opened and Kyouya came out. The other members looked at him apprehensively.

Kyouya smirked.

Finally, Haruhi spoke. 'Kyouya? Where's Tamaki?'

There was a pause. Kyouya adjusted his glasses. 'He's…coming.'

There was a long silence. Too long.

'Tamaki?'

-o-

Tamaki sat up with a start, sweating all over. His breath came out in quick ragged starts as he rubbed his face with his hands, inhaling deeply. His clothes clung to him damply and the air felt strangely hot and muggy.

He couldn't believe that he'd just had a _nightmare_ about his best friend. That was just plain weird. Not right at all. No, Kyouya was his best friend in the world, he wouldn't do something like that.

No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. He would do that.

That night, a scream rang through the Suoh estate where the young heir, Tamaki was residing.

-o-

The next day:

'Kyouya, have you seen Tamaki? He doesn't seem to be at school today.'

Kyouya looked up. 'No, so sorry.'

'Oh, okay.'

Kyouya went back to writing in his notebook.

What other devious plans was he recording in there? Which Host Club member was to go next?

Who would know? No one knew, the true side of him.

* * *

**AN:** Please don't kill me! This was written as a result of sleep deprivation, a ton of stress and writer's block to top if off. Please, have mercy...flails.

Please review. I accept your complaints just as well as your praise. Please if you have complaints, TELL ME!!! So I can improve the story =)


	9. Fragile, Like Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Their bond was a strained one. It consisted mainly of each side manipulating and tricking the others, bending them in any way that they could to create a scenario to their own advantage. It was a harsh kind of relationship, and a bitter one. They did this all for one common goal. For the blessing of a father who did not truly love them.

They were brothers, yet they were strangers. They were a family, yet there not a trace of love could be found. Their lives revolved around a huge deadly game of lies and exploitations, like dogs at each others' throats, under the hand of one cruel master.

A master who was also their father.

The youngest son had to work the hardest to outsmart his two older brothers. He grew up with a father who did not treat him as his child. His father did not treat him as a human. Instead, his father treated him like an object, there only to please and gain favor in his eyes. No one was there to teach him the meaning of love. Warmth? Acceptance? A mother's loving embrace? These were all unfamiliar to him, mysteries that he had never experienced. As a result, he became cold.

Calculating.

_Heartless. _

After all, he had not been shown love, so how could he be expected to love others? He was satisfied where he was. After all, he had not known anything else. For his entire life, he had been honed to a weapon of scheming and manipulation. How could he be expected to know what it was like to be loved? To have grown up an ordinary child in an ordinary family?

He was far from ordinary.

-o-

He had a future of great promise laid out in front of him. To the world, he was a young man of countless talents -a leader and an influential character of great importance.

_But behind the bright lights... _

_Behind all of the glory and prestige…_

He had paid for it with his own life. With his own heart.

To the world he seemed immaculate, perfect even. But in truth, he was only human. Underneath the polite, calm, accomplished façade…he was on the brink of shattering. A single slip, a slight whisper of the wind and he would break, into a million shards of tiny white fragments. Like a vulnerable bird in a small child's hands. He was fragile...

…like glass.

* * *

** AN:** Kyouya fic, in case anyone hasn't guessed it. Hehe, I love writing about him, he has so many unknown secrets... If you have any comments or questions, please review!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! o(U.U)// Thanks!


	10. Heart Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

He had a heart song. It was one of joy, and passion for the one he loved. It sung of the many happy memories of the past, and many that were still to come. It was a memoir of their time spent together, and of the different paths they would each take that would lead them towards their separate lives for the future.

Tamaki stood at the gates to his past school, gazing around at the grand and prestigious campus where so much had happened. It was fitting -he felt- that he should stand there at that moment, as it was a perfect place and a perfect time to say goodbye. The day was dimming -a sure sign of an end. But- when an end was concluded, a new beginning was also born. And his beginning was just starting.

He walked slowly around the school for one last time, fingering out every last detail, every last aspect of the place that he loved and permanently engraving it into his mind. As he walked, his heart ached in sadness at what had past, what he was leaving behind -and fluttered in anticipation at what was to come. His heart -it was a companion of some respect, a guide and advisory of his emotions and a judge for his actions.

It had served him well in the past, choosing with utmost delicacy the woman who would claim it for her own. It had chosen well. He loved her, and his heart had surrendered itself to her. She had accepted graciously, but now that time was at an end.

They were going down their own separate roads, the roads that they had created with their own hands. What new horizons would reveal themselves to him, he did not know. But he would take them willingly, with the love and support of her behind him.

She had held possession of his heart for some time, and when she had returned it to him, it had been changed, infused with her warmth and love, mingled with his own. Now he would go down this path not alone, but with her beside him. Treasured in a place that no one could take from him.

His heart sung a different song from the rest of the world.

It sung of an exquisite love, a pure and strong love, of a remarkable woman who had loved him.

* * *

** AN:** Misc fic...well what can i say?

I think it has a different flavor to what I wrote before...a kind of bitter? Sour? Unaccustomed flavor...

O.O

Review please!


	11. Judgement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

She had taught them that looks could be deceiving.

When she had first stumbled across their club, she had been little more than a scruffy, nerdy guy who seemed to have gay tendencies. Who would have knew that she would prove them so wrong. After they had cleared the hair from Haruhi's face, and gotten rid of those horribly unfashionable glasses, they had realized that the guy was actually quite handsome.

Then there had been the initial shock of learning that Haruhi was actually a girl. A whole symphony of drama and chaos had ensued after that, with many other shocking revelations revealed, one by one.

One year later, they were all hopelessly in love with her. She had sat through it all, with that adorably cute expression on her face. The one that showed that she hadn't a whoot about what was going on. Nor did she care in the least, they suspected, a little defeatedly. She had completely stolen their hearts…

...and was completely oblivious of this fact.

She was like a child playing with kittens, winding them around her fingers in fascination, while being a little confused as to why they were meowing so loudly. Blunt, highly self-sufficient, and totally clueless, Haruhi Fujioka. She had caused them all a lot of grief. But she had caused them _more_ happiness.

The child had grown up, and so had the kittens. She was now a woman, and they were cats, battling in an effort to claim their mistress for their own. She had reprimanded them, gently but firmly, setting them outside to play in the sun. They watched her with longing eyes, as she shut the door on them, still as oblivious as before. She was even more lovely than before, her features matured and all the more beautiful.

But, she still didn't realize it, even now. The other cats scorned them, for why were they chasing after one who wasn't even of their own kind? _Foolish kitty,_ they would sneer. Nevertheless, they would continue to follow after her, forever until eternity.

Until she realized their love for her.

* * *

**AN:** Please review. I accept your complaints just as well as your praise. Please if you have complaints, TELL ME! So I can improve the story =)


	12. Excuses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Yayayaaaa!

**Please read and review.** You know the drill. Enjoy.

**Summary:** _He would use the excuse of the payment just to keep her at his side. One day he would learn to truly love and trust her and he would remove it, trusting her to stay or go as she pleased. But for now, he would use his excuse._

* * *

'Haruhi, there you are.' Haruhi turned around, to see Kyouya standing behind her, his usual calm expression on his face.

'Kyouya? What is it?' Her eyes, huge and questioning, gazed back at him from a pale face framed by silky hair.

'I-' He frowned, as if there was something in the scene that was not to his liking. Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, he cleared his throat. Haruhi's eyes watched him as she waited patiently for him to speak. Kyouya glanced at her, as if deciding what he should do with her.

'Here.' From his notebook, he took out a list. 'I need you to run some errands for me.'

Haruhi looked troubled. 'But, I have exams coming up. I need to go home and study-'

'Then I'll have to add to your debt for being uncooperative.'

She sighed in defeat. 'Fine.' Taking the slip of paper, she shot him a resentful look before walking away. He smirked, turning on his heel to walk back to the Third Music Room.

He knew that Haruhi hated being manipulated, and he also knew that she resented her debt. He knew that she had always held a tiny grudge against the Host Club, for blackmailing her into joining against her own will.

He walked calmly through the doors of the Host Club, smartly dodging the glomp that Tamaki had prepared for him. Ignoring the pouting boy, he headed straight for his desk, booting up his laptop. A picture of the Host Club flashed up on the screen, a memoir from the time that they had gone skiing, as one of Tamaki's last-minute vacations. The members in the photo were smiling, the twins grinning wickedly as they stuck their fingers behind Tamaki's head. Haruhi looked happy in the photo. She was bundled up warmly in ski clothes, her face glowing and flushed as she watched Hunny pull on an outraged Tamaki's hair. Kyouya smiled faintly as he looked at the photo, then, he pushed up his glasses and got back to work.

He frowned slightly, glancing at his watch. He remembered that Haruhi was still out running errands for him. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He had blackmailed her again.

He knew that over time, she had forgiven the members for making her stay in the club, even though what they made her do went against her own morals. He knew that she had done a great deal for every one of them, and her appearance in their lives had been a true blessing. She had even forgiven them for forcing her to stay, and he knew that as nonchalant as she acted, she really did care deeply about all of the members.

He also knew that after all that she had done for him, he shouldn't really be still using her debt to keep blackmailing her. His forehead wrinkled slightly as he typed, and he shot an evil look towards Tamaki and the twins as they raced each other around the hall. They stopped in their tracks, looking a little scared of the sinisterness in his glance.

Kyouya frowned. He knew that he should just remove the debt and let her go. After all, she had done more than enough for them.

But somehow…he couldn't. He knew that as indifferent as he usually was towards other people, Haruhi was someone special to him. She had gently teased through the many layers surrounding his heart, and had gotten through, touching it gently with her kindness. Now, he couldn't tolerate the prospect of having her go away.

So, the debt would keep accumulating, and doubling, and tripling. All for the very smallest of things. All in an effort to keep her at his side.

He looked up momentarily as the door of the Music Room opened, and Haruhi peeked her head around it. Calling a greeting to Tamaki and the other members, she walked over to Kyouya's desk, slapping down a slip of paper. 'All done. Can I go now?'

He glanced at her briefly. 'Yes. Thank you.' She nodded, turning on her heel and walking towards the door.

'Oh, and Haruhi?' She turned around, raising her eyebrows questioningly. 'Yes?'

He didn't look at her, instead, he continued typing in his laptop. 'Your debt is almost gone.'

A look of surprise passed quickly across her face, before she composed herself. She nodded again, and walked out of the door. Kyouya smirked faintly, ignoring the cry of distress that Tamaki gave as he hurried out after her.

He didn't think that she minded anymore.

One day, he reminded himself. One of those days, he would learn to truly love and trust her and he would remove the debt completely, trusting her to stay or go as she pleased. But not just yet.

For now, he would still use the excuse of payment, as a reason to keep her at his side.

For now...he would use his excuse.

* * *

**AN:** Review please if you liked it. Complain please if you hated it. The author serves the people. Thank you. Good day to you all =P


	13. Gateway

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Yayayaaaa!

**Please read and review.** You know the drill. Enjoy.

**Summary:**_ When one gate closed, another would open. Hers opened to reveal to her, Ouran High School._

* * *

The long white driveway stretched out in front of her, and at the end of it was the school. A giant building, larger and grander than anything she had ever set her eyes on in her whole life, it covered at least twenty acres of land. Could a school campus really be that big? On either side of the driveway was lawns upon lawns of grass, stretching out as far as the eye could see. The grass was plump, green, and trimmed to perfection, with not even a single blade out of place. Cherry blossom trees were scattered around the campus, immaculately placed, and a burbling white fountain stood in the centre of the breath taking display.

The school was like nothing she had ever seen before. Haruhi stood at the entrance to the school, her mouth slack-jawed in disbelief. How could a school be so clean? So huge? So...

...intimidating? Her eyes opened wide in amazement, as she looked left and right, taking in all of the the sheer beauty and grandeur of the school. 'Wow.'

Her eyes opened even wider, if that was even possible, as she glimpsed the roof of the school building, atop which was erected a magnificent statue of a horse, its front legs reared up in a scene of great vigor. 'So amazing...' she breathed, her eyes glued to the statue in admiration.

She was shaken out of her stupor as a black car rolled slowly by her, the window rolling down as it went past. A girl wearing the Ouran uniform glanced out at her. She looked dignified, and had an air of indifference to her. Haruhi stared at her. The girl was so regal, like a princess. So this was what students who attended Ouran High School looked like. She was so swept away by the school, that it didn't occur to her how rude she must have looked. The girl raised her eyebrows, her eyes passing over Haruhi in disinterest as the car rolled past. Haruhi stared after her, her face burning up in embarrassment. The girl had caught her off guard, and she realized how dumb she must have appeared. That girl was probably smirking at her at that very moment.

Haruhi sighed, brushing stray hair form her face. What was the girl thinking? 'Stupid Haruhi, stupid!' she scolded herself, straightening her clothes abruptly. Her forehead wrinkled slightly as she frowned. That girl probably thought that she was very rude, staring as if she had no sense of self dignity at all. What would she think of scholarship students now? She sighed, shaking her head. She needed to focus better if she was going to stay here for three years. And learn not to stare at everyone she saw.

She looked back up at the school, her mouth open slightly, despite herself, as the awesomeness of the school hit her once more. 'Ouran High School.' She smiled, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue. The most prestigious school in all of Japan, it was an immaculate educational system designed only for the very wealthy, extending from kindergarten right through to university.

And she had been chosen with the honour of becoming a scholarship student here. Fujioka Haruhi twisted her fingers together nervously as she hoisted up her school bag. She clutched her books and lunch under one arm and taking a deep breath, she walked through the gates into the school grounds.

Taking a few steps into the Ouran campus, she turned hesitantly, looking back towards the iron wrought gates. Pursing her lips, he nodded determinedly, turning back to walk into the school.

-o-

Kyouya strode down the corridor, checking his watch briefly as he did so. 'Takahashi, get my bag from the homeroom.' 'Yes, Ootori.' Another male student, from Rank C, ran off quickly back towards the classroom. Kyouya turned towards another student, a boy, who was practically running to keep up with him. 'You are?' The boy attempted a hasty bow, nearly tripping over his own feet as he struggled to keep up. 'Matsumoto. Matsumoto Reiji.'

Kyouya flapped a hand dismissively at him. 'I need you to run an errand for me.' He took a slip of paper out of his notebook, handing it to him. 'Take this to Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Third year, Class B.'

'Yes sir!' The boy ran off after the first one. Kyouya nodded towards the rest of the group, causing them to scatter quickly. He reached the Third Music Room and, upon opening the doors, he stepped inside. Looking around, he glimpsed a boy standing next to the huge glass windows overlooking the school grounds. Kyouya marched over the polished marble floor towards the boy, ignoring the sparkling chandeliers that lined the ceiling, the plush red sofas that were scattered through the spacious hall, the glittering display of vases and other priceless ornaments; all of which would have turned the eyes of any individual.

The boy looked up briefly as Kyouya drew closer to him, and gave a small smile of acknowledgment. 'Kyouya.'

Kyouya nodded politely. 'Suoh.' The boy's smile widened a little, before he erased it altogether, assuming a hurt look instead. 'Please! How many times do I have to ask you? Call me Tamaki, okay? We're friends now, aren't we?'

Kyouya nodded calmly. 'Very well.' Tamaki turned back towards the window, his fingers poised lightly against the glass. They were pianist's fingers, Kyouya noted carefully. His eyes flicked up to the boy's face as Tamaki began to speak.

'Look down there.' Kyouya followed his pointing finger down to a person who was walking along the vast white driveway that led to the school. 'Fujioka Haruhi,' he said dismissively, his eyes passing carelessly over the small figure. 'A scholarship student, recently transferred from Tokyo Middle School. A commoner, to put it frankly.' He turned away, taking off his glasses to clean them.

Tamaki said nothing. Instead, he watched the distant figure for a while, gazing down at the campus below. 'A scholarship student, huh?' He turned away from the window, smiling. 'How quaint. I would very much like to meet this Japanese commoner.'

Kyouya inclined his head. 'I will try to arrange it, if possible.' Tamaki nodded eagerly. 'That would be wonderful.' He beamed at the other boy, causing him to blink in surprise. 'You are truly a good friend, Kyouya. Thank you.'

Kyouya composed himself and smirked slightly. 'It is my pleasure, of course.'

-o-

Haruhi clutched her bag nervously as she climbed up the stairs to the main entrance. And what a sight it was! The steps were made of marble and extended at least twenty meters across on each side of her. They were polished to the point that she could see her own reflection in the creamy white surfaces. She looked up, clutching her books tightly as she gave a small gasp. The main entrance was just as spectacular. Haruhi stopped in her tracks as it came into view, bending back her head to take in the full view of the scene. There were huge pillars supporting the roof, which stretched up an astonishing height. Haruhi shook her head, her mouth open in a small 'O' in amazement, hoisting her bag protectively up on her shoulder. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nervousness. Okay, now she was ready. Straightening her posture, she advanced into the school.

What encounters would await her in this prestigious school? Full of strange and exciting new experiences, who could know? It was just another gateway.

When one gate closed, another would open. Ouran High School would be her gateway, opening the way to another realm of endless possibilities.

* * *

**AN:** Review please!


End file.
